Connie Howlite Maheswaran (MinecraftFan11onScratch)
Connie Howlite Maheswaran (frequently abbreviated as CHM) is an alternate universe and role swap AU created by MinecraftFan11onScratch/ArtyMyella. In this AU, Connie is the half-gem hybrid while Steven is the human sidekick, best friend and even crush, Connie is part of a different group of rebel gems (called "Comet Gems"), and the characters swap roles. Premise Connie Maheswaran is a member of the Comet Gems, a group of Gems who rebelled in the past against their tyrannic Homeworld, in the leadership of her mother, Howlite. Although initially unaware of the stakes she is fighting for, she does her best to be a solid member of the team along with Spessartite Garnet, Jasper, and Pink Pearl. Major Differences from Canon *In general, many plot points tend to widely change as, although new traits are given and roles are swapped, some characters (especially the Homeworld Gems that become rebels and vice-versa) still retain their key characteristics. For example, while Connie and Steven's roles (plus, most of their issues) are swapped, their personalities remain largely the same. *White Diamond spared Pink Pearl from being controlled and took over Earth's colonization from Pink at the last second. *Thanks to Pink Pearl not being mind-controlled, she's able to push White Diamond to the path of redemption, convincing her to take the persona of Howlite. *Due to Howlite being actually White Diamond, she has an even harder time to shake off the flaws of the society she made, and understand compassion and love (the last two, initially before meeting Doug). *Eyeball saved Padparadscha from being shattered just for her defect; this leads them to their sisterly bond and the perma-fusion of Spessartite Garnet. *Jasper still emerged during the War but, in opposite fashion to her canon self, she didn't seem that willing to fight. When the war ended, she hid on the hole she emerged from and roamed the Beta Kindergarten before being found by the Comet Gems. *After the war ended, the Homeworld Gems briefly gave a last visit to the Kindergarten to collect the recently-emerged Amethyst, training her to be a proper Quartz. (WIP.) Character swaps *Connie Maheswaran as Steven Universe (Gem-Human hybrid and, secretly, a Diamond). *Spessartite Garnet as Garnet (the Comet Gem's leader and Perma-Fusion that is driven by positive emotions; but it's sisterhood/friendship instead of love). *Padparadscha and Eyeball as Ruby and Sapphire (the Perma-Fusion's components). *Pink Pearl as Pearl (the Comet Gem's brains and one of its founders; knows the truth behind their leader). *Jasper as Amethyst (the Comet Gem's powerhouse and the second most relatively new member after Connie; albeit here the gap is longer as she was born during the war, but didn't properly fight on it). *Howlite as Rose Quartz (the Comet Gem's main founder and former leader, and secretly a Diamond; still held on a high pedestal, but is considered explicitly more anti-heroic). *Steven Universe as Connie Maheswaran (the first true pure human ally of the Comet Gems; aids on battles with Howlite's shield and, later, his own shield). *Zircon as Bismuth (the misunderstood Comet Gem that becomes better after learning the truth behind their leader). *Aquamarine as Lapis Lazuli (the water-motif Gem that was trapped and freed by the Hybrid). *Nephrite as Peridot (the green gem that was initially an antagonist towards the gems before being redeemed). *White Diamond as Pink Diamond (the Diamond who decided to abandon her duties and live on Earth; main differences is that White had to be brought to a redemption path with Pink Pearl's help, and had a harder time learning to overcome her perfectionism). *Pink Diamond as White Diamond (the rarely-seen Diamond and the hardest one for the protagonist to redeem). *Pearl as Pink Pearl (the rarely-seen Diamond's Pearl) (WIP.) Trivia * This AU has a mostly-requested one-shot collection on Fanfiction.net, that shares the same name as the AU. Among the stories are: ** Versions of Steven Universe episodes and/or scenes within them, adapted to fit the AU's backstory. ** "Pink's Fall from Grace", an original story focusing on Pink Diamond's Pearl (aka, in canon, the Crystal Gem Pearl) after the war, and the effects of Pink's mental twist on her. (WIP.) Gallery Connie Howlite Maheswaran.png|The AU's first artwork. Made by the creator. CHM Deviantart.png|The AU's artwork for deviantART. Made by the creator. Category:Alternate universes Category:Swap AU